


Capable

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas worries about vic while shes pregnant but vic reassures him she's okay





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts).



> For a friend from a vicley group chat I'm in 
> 
> Fluffy married domestic vicley with spice

”Easy there I don't want you to get hurt”Lucas tells his wife 

”Luke I'm fine. I can do this”Vic said as she attempted to reach for a mug from the cabinets in the kitchen 

”Let me help you”Lucas pleads with his wife 

”Don’t underestimate me”Vic says to him just because she was pregnant didn't mean she wasn't capable of doing things for herself 

”Go grab that mug I have complete faith in you”Lucas says to his wife 

Vic reached over finding the mug she had been searching so long for gripping it in her hand and slowly coming off the chair that she had been using as an ladder 

Lucas gave her a smile he was proud of her 

“What are you smiling about?”Vic asked him after pouring coffee into her mug and sipping on it 

“Just wondering how I ended up with the most badass beautiful woman in the world as my wife”Lucas said to her 

Vic laughed when she heard him utter those words to her ‘God I love that laugh she had such a cute laugh’ Lucas thought to himself

“You have a way with words hubby”Vic tells him 

“Ethan isn’t home he’s at a friends house for a birthday party it’s just you and me” She was referring to their teenage son her voice becoming laced with seductiveness

“Home alone no one to interrupt us” Lucas said snaking her arms around her waist holding her close to him 

”I’ve missed your touch”Vic whispers to him her eyes slowly meeting his letting herself find comfort from the warmth of his hold on her 

“I like the way you think Eggy”Lucas came closer entrapping her lips with his kissing her deeply

”Of course you do”she says moaning slightly once he began kissing down the sides of her neck every single one of his kisses were like heaven for Vic


End file.
